Perniciosum animae
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Depuis sa réhabilitation au sein du Gotei, Shinji fait des rêves étranges… Chaque nuit, son pire cauchemar revient le hanter. Et si ce n'était pas innocent ? Le Vizard veut des explications, il va devoir se confronter à lui.
Bonjour tout le monde,

Une fois n'est pas coutume, je parle du grand Aizen-sama, idole des jeunes (surtout la mienne). Mais surtout je me place du côté de Shinji que j'aime beaucoup. Et comme mon premier texte sur eux se positionnait du côté du traître, j'ai fait l'inverse.

J'aime énormément traiter de leur relation si douloureuse, ambigüe. Il y a tant à exploiter avec ces deux là.

Ce n'est pas un texte joyeux, comme d'habitude.

o

Merci à ma bêta-lectrice pour cet OS : **Nyxiera**. Je te bisoute ma belle.

Titre : « Destructeur d'âme ».

Disclamair : l'illustration a été dessinée par **Zexy D Heart** dans l'impulsion la plus totale. Merci encore ma petite murcielago fluffy-love pour ce magnifique cadeau *^*

Bonne lecture,

Perigrin

* * *

OoOoO~o~OoOoO

 **P** **erniciosum animae**

OoOoO~o~OoOoO

* * *

Depuis la fin de la Bataille d'hiver plus rien n'était pareil. Des jours meilleurs allaient réapparaître, de nouvelles recrues viendraient gonfler les rangs du Gotei, d'autres capitaines prendraient la relève.

C'était déjà le cas en fait. Les parias d'antan réapprenaient doucement à vivre de nouveau au sein du Seireitei, endossant leurs fonctions de dirigeants. La cinquième division avait subi les plus grosses pertes, car non seulement le traître venait de ce bataillon mais en prime il avait manipulé tout le monde. Absolument tout le monde. Les soldats étaient dans un état déplorable, apathiques et sans motivation. Ce fait se renforçait pour Momo qui restait dans une semi-conscience des choses qui l'entouraient. Elle n'avait rien dit quand l'ex capitaine Hirako avait pris ses fonctions. Elle n'avait pas émis la moindre objection ou formulé quelconque requête. Rien de tout ça. Elle le suivait dans les couloirs, silencieuse et pétrie de douleur. Le souvenir de son idole était encore trop tenace dans sa mémoire. Personne ne le remplacerait aussi facilement.

Shinji ne s'en formalisait pas. Sa longue expérience lui avait appris à ne compter que sur lui-même. Sa Vice-capitaine sortira bien un jour ou l'autre de sa léthargie, en attendant il n'avait rien à lui reprocher. Elle faisait son travail correctement, assurait ses fonctions et lui indiquait des changements au sein de la division. Seule sa mine sombre et ses cernes creusés démontraient sa contrariété. Pauvre petite, pensait le nouveau Capitaine. Il ne lui en voulait pas pour sa dévotion à l'encontre du félon, avec son aura implacable, il laissait une marque indélébile aux personnes qu'il rencontrait. Et malheureusement celle-ci se manifestait cuisante et perdurait sur ses victimes. Ce n'était pas lui qui dirait le contraire. Fidèle à son attitude détachée, il vaquait à ses occupations en ne se rapprochant pas de sa lieutenante. Sa silhouette élancée traversait les halls, cours et pièces comme si elle avait toujours été présente. Mains cachées dans ses manches qu'il gardait croisées contre sa poitrine, son allure nonchalante contrastait avec la droiture de certains gradés. Mais là résidait son charme, et jamais il ne changera quoi que ce soit.

* * *

Le soir, dans ses appartements privatifs, Shinji se regardait longuement dans le miroir. Qui était-il désormais ? Ses doigts fins retraçaient les contours de son visage, effleuraient la courbure de sa mâchoire, tâtonnaient ses pommettes creuses, passaient sur ses paupières fermées. Là où son masque était gravé éternellement. Cet autre lui. Sa face sombre, meurtrière, violente.

Non, il n'était plus le même, cela résonnait comme une évidence. Depuis, une folle envie de vengeance s'était installée dans ses entrailles, le brulant sans répit. Le tuer pour le punir, le tuer pour avoir réparation, le tuer pour laver son honneur perdu. Le Vizard ruminait ce sentiment à longueur de temps, encore maintenant. Peut être plus. Il se trouvait dans ses anciens quartiers, familiers et étrangers. Il dormait dans _son_ lit, écrivait sur _son_ bureau, se servait de _son_ porte plume, mangeait à _sa_ table. Tout avait un goût de Sôsuke. Shinji ne se sentait pas vraiment chez lui, en emménageant à sa place, Aizen avait transformé l'atmosphère et la chargeât en quelque chose de vicié. Quand le nouveau Capitaine s'admirait dans la glace, un pincement au cœur s'accompagnait d'un rictus de désolation. Il passait très rapidement sur les traits fins de son visage pourtant il traduisait un regret.

Quelque chose lui manquait. Sa longue chevelure aux reflets flavescents qui recouvrait son dos entièrement. Sa plus grande fierté. Il l'avait protégée précieusement de tous les combats, batailles, entraînements et coups de sabre. Elle le définissait en quelque sorte, prouvant que le capitaine indolent tenait à quelque chose dans ce monde. Elle faisait sa force. Sans elle, une partie de lui s'était éteinte comme son humanité. Ce soir là, Aizen lui avait volé bien plus que sa confiance. Il avait pillé sa dignité, son identité, sa vie. Sans le toucher, ce perfide avait violé son amour propre. Shinji en était à ce constat amer en accompagnant ses pensées par des gestes délicats par lesquels il peignait ses cheveux courts s'arrêtant en haut de son cou. A chaque mouvement, le manque de matière se ressentait, laissant un vide dans le cœur de Shinji. Pour marquer sa nouvelle existence en tant que Capitaine réhabilité, il avait tenu à changer de coupe de cheveux. Celle-ci ne différait pas beaucoup de la précédente mais à chaque étape, il affichait une envie de faire table rase du passé. Hirako allait de l'avant, se persuadant de sa conviction morale. Elle volait en éclat à l'évocation du prénom proscrit. Aizen représentait sa seule faiblesse à l'heure actuelle.

* * *

Comment dormir paisiblement en sachant qu'il était ici, entre les murs du Seireitei ?

Inconcevable, oui.

Shinji s'agitait dans son sommeil, tournait et retournait sans cesse entre ses draps. Parfois, l'écœurement le prenait comme si le parfum raffiné du traître flottait dans l'air. Il croyait devenir fou. Le Vizard vivait en haut de la surface tandis que son pire cauchemar se terrait en dessous. La journée, le Capitaine de la cinquième se concentrait sur ses tâches, accompagnait ses soldats, s'entretenait des affaires en cours avec Momo mais le soir… Les choses différaient. Face à ses doutes, personne n'était là pour occuper son esprit. Ses démons intérieurs venaient pour le hanter. Et toujours l'idée obsédante de Sôsuke l'animait comme un papillon s'évertuait à se cogner contre la lumière artificielle d'une lampe. Quoi que cette image ne s'avérait pas judicieuse dans le choix de ses termes. De savoir l'ex roi du Hueco Mondo si près et pourtant si loin le ravageait. D'ordinaire pragmatique, Shinji s'emportait ne contrôlant plus sa raison dès qu'il s'agissait de son pire rival.

Il le haïssait de tout son être. Jamais il n'avait ressenti un tel déferlement d'émoi dans en lui. En étant expulsé de la vie du Gotei durant ces millénaires, il avait eu le temps de ressasser sa rancœur. Elle le tenaillait tel un étau qui compressait ses viscères. Avec le sujet tendancieux de Sôsuke, Shinji n'arrivait plus à se maîtriser. Pendant ses rondes, il croyait apercevoir l'ombre translucide de son ex lieutenant. Aux réunions pareillement, sa présence était encore vivace. Il voyait bien les regards posés sur lui, les questionnements de la part de ses confrères quand leurs yeux se braquaient sur sa personne. Peut être le comparait-il au parjure ? Possible. Alors le blond serrait les dents, offrant son étrange sourire crispé qui demeurait une énigme pour tous. Décidément, cette nouvelle existence ne se manifestait pas plus facile que l'ancienne. En vérité, depuis ce fameux soir, plus rien ne l'était. Encore une raison de plus de détester l'investigateur de sa chute…

Le pire étant que depuis peu, d'étranges songes le hantaient la nuit. La nuit bien entendu, quand l'esprit se voit affaibli, quand la garde baisse. Comment contrôler des rêves ? L'image du brun dans son hakama de vice-capitaine apparaissait, ravivant ainsi des souvenirs oubliés. L'expression de son visage faussement chaleureux que lui seul interprétait à sa juste valeur, cachant ses véritables desseins. D'autres fois, Aizen se montrait dans son habit blanc, le toisait de son mépris affiché. Enfin il se dévoilait tel qu'il était réellement : dédaigneux, condescendant et imbu de lui-même. Ses iris chocolat dispersaient des éclats d'arrogance à son encontre. Shinji n'avait pas la paix même endormi. Il en venait à se demander si le parjure ne se jouait pas de lui pour s'immiscer à son insu dans son subconscient. Ces visions affluaient chaque nuit un peu plus, duraient de plus en plus longtemps. Tout ceci allait le rendre fou à proprement parlé.

Justement, à qui raconter tout cela ? Qui le comprendrait ? Ses pairs risqueraient de le railler dans le meilleur des cas ou de l'emprisonner dans le pire, en l'accusant d'enfreindre quelconque loi ou de manigance.

Au fur et à mesure des semaines, Hirako regardait la vérité en face : il était devenu le jouet personnel du terrible Aizen. Il était coincé sous son emprise encore forte, car même retenu dans les tréfonds des souterrains du Seireitei, l'ancien despote conservait ses pouvoirs psychiques aussi puissants qu'avant. Et il s'amusait à déverser ses illusions sur la personne de son cher ex Capitaine. Ce lien malsain perdurait entre eux, conjuguant haine, attirance et vengeance. Malgré ce ressentiment, Shinji ne pouvait faire autrement que de sourire en pensant que son pire ennemi éprouvait de l'intérêt pour lui. Le blond le savait pertinemment, car quelque chose indiquait qu'il possédait un ascendant sur Sôsuke, chacun représentait la clef de la délivrance de l'autre.

* * *

Le nouveau commandant de la cinquième division commençait de s'agacer de voir son esprit embué par des chimères dérangeantes. Et comme il n'était pas homme à se laisser manipuler de la sorte, il décida de prendre le taureau par les cornes. Évidement qu'il ne pouvait demander un laissez-passer au Commandant Shunsui, aussi compréhensif fut-il. Cela s'apparentait à de la folie pure. Compter sur l'aide de ses camarades Vizards restait inenvisageable, ne voulant pas leur attirer des ennuis. Shinji prendrait seul les risques au péril de sa liberté, sachant ce que cela impliquait…

Il passa des semaines à observer les rondes des gardiens surveillant l'entrée de la Prison souterraine. Il étudia plusieurs tactiques d'approche pour passer inaperçu et enfin, il subtilisa au Capitaine-commandant, la clef permettant l'accès au huitième niveau. Ce ne fut pas aisé que de monter cette machination, de plus Shinji agissait en fourbe, chose qu'il honnissait mais après tout, à cause d'Aizen il avait déjà commis plus d'une transgression. Surtout qu'il ne doutait pas que Shunsui s'était aperçu du larcin… Pour le moment il ne disait rien.

La nuit tant redoutée arriva. A l'heure précise où les gardiens effectuaient leur changement de service, Shinji se glissa dans la pénombre du Central 46 puis se faufila jusqu'à la salle d'assemblée où se déroulaient les procès. Il chercha longuement l'entrée secrète qui permettait d'aller dans les souterrains du Seireitei, dans l'antre des démons. Les pires criminels y étaient enfermés presque à perpétuité. Le cœur de Shinji commençait à tambouriner à un rythme frénétique. Ne pouvant se maîtriser, il dut s'appuyer quelques secondes contre un mur en se tenant la poitrine. Là, dans quelques minutes, il allait se confronter à sa plus grande terreur. Car encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, Sôsuke représentait sa haine et son désespoir, sa perdition et sa réhabilitation. Il incarnait un paradoxe à lui tout seul. Jamais les relations avec le brun ne furent faciles, cette situation rocambolesque le prouvait bien. Seulement le nouveau Capitaine avait besoin de savoir. Savoir ce qu'il ressentait face à son plus vil ennemi, comprendre ce qui animait son esprit endolori, connaître ses propres limites. Le revoir juste une fois. Oui, Shinji ressentait ce besoin viscéral de se faire du mal, de contempler ce regard glacé le toiser de part en part. Et même s'il ne le verrait pas, il lui ferait comprendre que tout avait changé, dorénavant Aizen n'avait plus aucune influence sur sa vie.

Au bout d'un moment, une trappe s'ouvrit au milieu de la pièce. Le blond s'introduisit dans le conduit non sans appréhension. Impossible de revenir en arrière, il fallait aller jusqu'au bout, en finir une bonne fois pour toutes. L'obscurité régnait déjà aux premiers paliers du Muken, l'humidité emplissait l'air et le saturait de moiteur, l'air y était froid mais moins que l'aura du félon. Un silence de mort s'étendait dans les dédales sombres, aucun son ne troublait le calme infini. Shinji entendait son propre souffle se répercuter contre les parois de pierre, ses yeux s'accoutumèrent au noir ambiant même s'il avançait à tâtons. Il devait faire très attention afin de ne pas éveiller l'attention des prisonniers. Sa descente dans les tréfonds du sous-sol s'avéra éprouvante, les couloirs n'en finissaient pas. Plus il s'enfonçait sous terre, plus sa respiration devenait difficile, l'air s'amoindrissait mais quelque chose de plus insidieux grondait en ces lieux… L'horrible aura des captifs, surtout une, la sienne. Cet halo implacable l'entourait littéralement comme pour prendre possession de son être.

Shinji s'arrêta devant l'entrée maudite. Il tourna la clef dans la serrure qu'il imaginait rattachée à une immense porte de granite, selon sa texture rugueuse. Il la poussa, forcément le bruit réveilla l'attention des prisonniers. En sondant les lieux, le Capitaine sut qu'il n'y en avait qu'un. Finalement Aizen demeurait seul dans sa prison de pénombre. Le plus terrible traître de toute l'histoire de la Soul Society. Et sa pression s'intensifiait, écrasante, enveloppante, glaciale. Debout, pétrifié, l'homme nonchalant n'osait aller plus loin. Il allait affronter ses propres démons, savoir exactement ce qui le rattachait à Sôsuke.

* * *

Maintenant qu'il se trouvait dans l'espace clos, l'ampleur de son acte lui sauta aux yeux, surtout les conséquences. Lentement, Shinji avança, à pas de loup. Il se stoppa en face de la geôle qui demeurait dans l'ombre la plus totale. Même en ne voyant rien, il reconnut la pression spirituelle de l'incarcéré. Rien, pas même un chuchotement ou le bruit de gouttelettes tombant au sol ne venait alléger ce silence pesant. Le souffle coupé, le Capitaine attendait.

Quoi donc ? Qu'espérait-il, que voulait-il ? A vrai dire, ses pensées se bousculaient dans son cerveau. Le parfum de la trahison flottait parmi l'air vicié, lui provoquant la nausée. A un moment, il douta que son rival ne se trouve ici jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière résonne devant lui, toujours dans l'opacité.

— Alors comme ça on est venu rendre visite à son ancien lieutenant ? Comme c'est charmant. Comment vas-tu depuis tout ce temps mon bon vieux Shinji ?

Médusé, l'interpellé ne répondit rien.

Aizen qui aurait dû être réduit au silence, parlait comme si de rien n'était, fidèle à son ton doucereux dégoulinant le sarcasme.

— Je suppose que je te manque à un point inimaginable si tu es là devant moi… Ma présence t'est donc à ce point indispensable ? J'en suis flatté.

Effectivement, l'ancien roi autoproclamé du monde sans âme déblatérait ses paroles venimeuses comme des flèches empoisonnées sans s'arrêter. Derrière cette voix sirupeuse se cachait le chant d'un démon.

Après avoir grimacé, Shinji se reprit, il devinait sans mal le sourire satisfait de l'autre à travers le noir oppressant. D'un mouvement élégant de nuque, il replaça ses cheveux platines puis rétorqua sans se démonter.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ta verve, Sôsuke… Il aurait été dommage que tu ne puisses plus semer tes piques comme la mauvaise graine que tu es. Ca aurait privé tout le monde. Ma foi, je me porte pas trop mal pour répondre à ta question.

— Me voilà rassuré.

— Je ne te demanderais pas comment toi tu vas, ça a l'air d'aller. La lumière du jour doit te manquer non ?

— A vrai dire non, je m'en passe extrêmement bien. Et comment va Momo ? Parvient-elle à se remettre et à vivre sans ma présence ?

Pincement de lèvre de la part de Shinji. Aizen possédait cette faculté incroyable de retourner la situation à son avantage et de blesser là où ça faisait le plus mal.

— Depuis que j'ai repris la tête de la cinquième division, elle va mieux. Mais je doute qu'en vérité tu t'inquiètes réellement de son sort, alors je ne t'en dirais pas plus.

— Tu as raison. Passons à la vraie nature de ta visite. Tu m'en vois navré mais je ne peux t'offrir à boire, je suis un peu comme qui dirait entravé dans mes mouvements.

— Oh mais ne t'en fais pas, j'ai toujours su que ton éducation était feinte. Ne fais pas l'innocent s'il te plait et arrête ça tout de suite.

Le ton cinglant d'Hirako trancha l'air chargé de tension. Le fouet de son amertume claqua sans qu'il ne se contrôle.

Et comme prévu, Sôsuke s'en réjouit accentuant son ton mielleux au possible.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler…

— Au contraire, moi je parie que tu le sais parfaitement et que tu savais que j'allais venir tôt ou tard ! s'emporta le blond sur la défensive.

Ses barrières tombaient une à une devant le manipulateur.

— Non, dis-moi Shinji.

Cette fois-ci, le dernier homme se mordit les lèvres fortement. Cette discussion tournait en rond, comme bien souvent avec le perfide.

— Très bien. Ta pression spirituelle est toujours aussi puissante, je suis sûr que tu t'amuses à la tester depuis ta cellule, avoue.

— Et qu'est-ce que je ferais d'après toi ? Je suis pieds et poings liés, ne sois pas idiot, je ne peux rien faire.

— Rien faire ? C'est une blague non ? ironisa Shinji en mettant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Sa patiente s'égrainait au fil des provocations d'Aizen. Cette lutte se révélait fatigante pour les nerfs. Cependant il poursuivit en temporisant sa rancœur.

— Ose me dire que tu ne t'introduis pas dans la tête des résidents du Seireitei, juste pour ton propre plaisir malsain ? Je le sais, ne nie pas.

— Alors si tu es convaincu pourquoi venir ici me poser la question et risquer ta vie ? Peut être parce que je te manque trop, tu vois, j'ai raison depuis le début. Tu veux te convaincre d'une chose pour te trouver des excuses.

— Sôsuke… Inutile de jouer les intéressants, je ne te connais par cœur.

Un petit rire mesquin s'éleva de la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Shinji ferma les paupières afin de garder son calme.

— Tu es pareil à un petit enfant, je te le redis, renchérit le parjure. C'est si facile de te mettre en colère que ça en devient ennuyeux.

— Cesse ça tout de suite, tu m'as compris ?

— Ou quoi ?

— Ou je te le ferais payer, grinça Shinji.

— Je serais ravi de voir ça, vraiment !

Aizen semblait s'amuser de cette situation. Cette distraction égayait sa captivité d'une manière merveilleuse.

— Tu vas arrêter tes faux semblants ?

— Tu es venu…

— Quoi ? demanda énervé Shinji.

— Et bien, tu es venu jusqu'à moi, tu vois, même éloigné je parviens à te garder sous mon contrôle. N'est-ce pas émouvant ? Regarde la vérité en face : tu ne pourras jamais me rayer de ta vie, je fais partie de toi.

— Tu dois en tirer une joie incommensurable dis-moi Aizen… La seule raison qui m'empêche de venir ici te régler ton compte, ce sont les lois poussiéreuses de la Chambre des sages. Estime-toi chanceux.

— Sinon quoi ? Tu m'aurais tué, hum ? Allons, mon Capitaine, tout le monde sait que tu en es incapable. Tu perdrais trop voyons.

* * *

Cette fois-ci l'illusionniste allait trop loin. Ses attaques mesquines finissaient de détruire la raison du Capitaine Hirako, seulement ne désirant pas montrer quelconque faiblesse, il prit le parti de la jouer aussi narquois que son interlocuteur. Il se pourfendit d'un rire teinté d'ironie et enchaîna.

— Quelle haute opinion de toi, allons bon ! C'est vrai que ta perte serait regrettable. Personne ne s'en remettrait. Maintenant terminons cette discussion une bonne fois pour toutes. Je sais que tu injectes ton poison dans mon esprit avec tes illusions, c'est ta marque de fabrique alors écoute-moi bien : purge ta peine sans faire de vagues, résigne-toi et accepte ton sort. Peu importe ce que tu me fais, je resterais le Capitaine de la cinquième division, est-ce que c'est clair ?

— Pourquoi venir ici et me réciter ton petit laïus Shinji ? Crois-tu que cela me fasse quelque chose. Allez, avoue ce que tu désires… Un entretien avec moi, seul à seul. Je dirige tes émotions de tout temps, sache-le. Il n'y a nulle part au Seireitei où tu pourrais te cacher.

— C'est bien ce que je dis, tu as une de ces prétentions mon pauvre.

— Tu sais que j'ai raison. Malgré tout ce que je t'ai fait, tu reviens toujours vers moi comme un petit garçon réclamant des caresses. Shinji, en éprouvant ce genre de sentiments ta part sombre rejaillit, ça te fait peur. Je te contrôle et ça t'effraie.

— Assez Aizen ! Tu ne contrôle rien du tout la preuve ! Ta folie t'a conduit dans ce trou à rat là où est ta place !

— Oh, que de méchancetés venant de ta bouche, ça m'attristerait presque. Si tu connaissais mon véritable but comme tu le dis si bien, pose-toi la bonne question, celle à laquelle tu n'as jamais répondu. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dénoncé quand tu le pouvais ?

— Pour te garder à l'œil, tu le sais.

Le prisonnier émit un petit bruit avec sa langue avant de reprendre de son éternel ton empreint de condescendance.

— Non, non, non. Parce que tu voulais rester à mes côtés, voilà la véritable raison.

— Balivernes ! Je voulais voir jusqu'où tu irais.

— Et bien tu as vu. Tu étais même aux premières loges. En fait je t'ai toujours tenu dans la paume de ma main, petit pantin dansant et gesticulant pour mon propre plaisir. Tu es la meilleure distraction que je n'ai jamais eue. Je tiens à te remercier.

A bout de nerf, le Vizard s'approcha de quelques pas de la cellule pour persifler en contractant les muscles de son visage.

— J'ai toujours su que tu étais un monstre Aizen, tu ne m'apprends rien. La mascarade est finie depuis longtemps, tu le regretteras. Quand tu sortiras de là, je serais sur le pas de la porte à t'attendre pour t'éliminer définitivement, tu m'entends ?

Pris au dépourvu, le blond se recula en entendant des pas s'approcher. Des pas lents, assurés. Le terrible Sôsuke sortit de sa tanière, recouvert de ses bandes de contention. Une passait sur son visage, camouflant son œil gauche. Ses mains étaient libres.

Surpris, le visiteur recula pour buter contre une paroi dure, celle du mur, mains sur la pierre. A cet instant, le vaillant Capitaine ressemblait presque à un animal apeuré. Il put distinguer parfaitement l'œil glacial de son antagoniste. Une lueur inquiétante reflétait son manque d'humanité, son sourire malsain s'étira le long de ses lèvres fines. Il marchait paisiblement nullement diminué en tendant sa main devant lui.

Les pupilles marron de Shinji s'écarquillèrent quand la main du traître se posa sur sa poitrine. En une seconde, le corps de Sôsuke se trouva tout près de sien. Ce dernier se pencha, juste à bonne distance des oreilles du blond et susurra.

— Je l'espère bien. Attends-moi, languis-toi de ma sortie, je sais que tu y penses jour après jour. Nuit après nuit, quand je m'invite dans ton esprit, je peux t'entendre gémir ton envie à l'infini… Je continuerais encore et encore parce que ton âme est enchaînée à la mienne que tu le veuilles ou non.

— Tu te berces d'illusion, rétorqua en déglutissant Shinji.

Maintenir un rythme cardiaque normal était une tâche ardue, le parfum d'Aizen remplissait le couloir étroit, les sens du blond éclataient comme sa détermination à obtenir justice. Car avec ce manipulateur, tout devenait flou et contradictoire. Son charisme n'avait pas diminué, il demeurait l'homme bourré de charme, jouant les ingénus, soufflant le chaud et le froid.

Une des mains du captif effleura doucement la joue pâle du Shinigami. Il crut rêver tellement ce contact était éthérée, presque irréel.

— Tu es mon jouet préféré Shinji, je n'arrêterais pas même enfermé dans mon monde de chaos, je te poursuivrais partout où tu iras. Accepte-le, tu verras tout sera plus simple.

Au fur et à mesure que Sôsuke parlait, sa bouche se rapprochait du lobe d'Hirako. Celui-ci luttait afin de ne pas sombrer dans un abîme emporté par la voix suave au goût de miel.

— C'est moi qui t'ai choisi, depuis le début. Sois-en flatté, peu ont eu ce privilège.

Dans un geste délicat mais autoritaire, le brun captura le menton de son ancien dirigeant et l'amena à lui faire face, tout près de lui.

— Tu n'y peux rien, sinon tu aurais déjà tenté quelque chose depuis tous ces siècles. Ton cœur est scellé au mien. La prochaine fois que tu viens me voir, essaie d'être plus poli s'il te plait, j'ai horreur des disputes.

Shinji voulait s'échapper de cette emprise, son cerveau lui dictait de partir tandis que ses membres ne l'écoutaient pas. Ses prunelles d'un marron glacé fixaient cette bouche charnue qui s'avançait dangereusement. Non, il n'allait pas succomber, non il était plus fort que ça. Aizen était un être dégoûtant, il lui devait des explications, il devait mourir de ses mains.

Un baiser chaste amerrit sur les lèvres du blondin, il garda les yeux ouverts pour vérifier que tout ceci n'était pas une illusion. Sôsuke Aizen l'embrassait, le touchait, le réchauffait et en même temps le refroidissait. Le contact ne dura pas longtemps, aussitôt le brun se recula, un air victorieux peint sur ses traits. Le cœur du Capitaine lui appartenait, depuis longtemps déjà. Puis sans un mot, le félon repartit dans sa cellule, se rasseoir gentiment. Shinji s'en alla de cet endroit de malheur, l'antre du diable. En remontant vers la surface, il se maudit pour être aussi faible, s'accablant de tous les noms d'oiseaux. Il ne pouvait se défaire de cette attraction que suscitait le roi déchu.

Sôsuke représentait sa part bestiale, sombre, faisant ressortir ses désirs les plus bas. Oui, il ne l'avait pas dénoncé, oui il avait trop attendu et mille fois oui, il voulait sa confrontation, rien que les deux. Jamais alors il ne parviendra à trouver la paix, mais ce soir encore, à l'orée de son envie, Shinji savait qu'il le retrouverait une fois de plus. Dorénavant il devra vivre avec cette révélation sans se dégoûter de sa personne, celle qu'il préférait ignorer : aimer être lié à cet individu sordide.

En passant ses doigts ténus sur ses lèvres rougies, Hirako se remémora son baiser avec Sôsuke, doux et acide en même temps, à l'image de leur amour inavoué.

 **FIN**


End file.
